


Old rwby prompts

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beauty and the Beast AU, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Jumanji AU, Pokemon AU, Trans Female Character, weiss you useless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Chp 1: Yang telling Ruby about what Summer Rose was likeChp 2: Bumbleby, soulmate au, name tattoo editionChp 3: Gorgon!Weiss/Vampire!CinderChp 4: pollination (w/ platonic Ruby/Yang) soulmate au, color editionChp 5: Penny/Pyrrha, person A buys a drink to person B but the drink goes to the wrong personChp 6: werewolf!Yang/gargoyle!Weiss RWBY Rock AUChp 7: Velvet/Coco witch auChp 8: White Rose, genderfluid RubyChp 9: Glynda/Cinder, Greek Gods auChp 10: jumanji auChp 11: Schneekos, making outChp 12: Bee's schnees, beauty and the beast auChp 13: Black and White and Read all overChp 14: Bumbleby, god/dragon auChp 15: nonbinary RenoraChp 16: Monochrome, comfortChp 17: Team RWBY as the pokemon elite 4Chp 18: Freezerburn, cuddlingChp 19: RWBY wins the lottery. What do they do with the money?Chp 20: Cinder/Emerald, piningChp 21: Ladybug, Carmilla auChp 22: PyrrubyChp 23: Rwby as Beacon teachersChp 24: Pyrrha/all the female studentsChp 25: Jaune getting a crush on a teacherChp 26: Airbender auChp 27: Pacific Rim au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Yang telling Ruby about what Summer Rose was like

She’s five and you’re seven the first time she asks you that.

“Hey, Yang, what was Mom like?”

So you tell her. You tell her a story about cookie-making and stories before bed, about how she’d hug both of you and nuzzle you when she was back home after a long time, about how soft was her hair and how clear was her voice.

You tell her, and when you’re done, she tells you cookies are her favourite food in the world.

The second time, she’s seven and you’re nine, and she asks the same question.

“Hey, Yang, what was Mom like?”

So you tell her. You tell her about fights against monsters to protect the helpless, about her smile when she refused to be payed by the poor, about the good she brought to people and about the hurt she chased away.

You tell her, and when you’re done, she tells you she wants to be a huntress.

The last time, she’s fifteen, and you’re seventeen, and tomorrow you’re leaving to the Beacon academy. It’s probably the last day you’ll be able to spend together in a long time, and she asks you:

“Hey, Yang, what was mom like?”

So you tell her. You tell her about the cookies, you tell her about the fights. You tell her about how she sometimes left for weeks, and how she always kissed you goodbye before leaving. You tell her about the good, the bad, everything in between, everything you can remember.

You tell her, and when you’re done, she looks into your eyes and tells you simply

“She’d be proud of you.”


	2. Bumbleby soulmate au -tattoo name edition

You’ve known Noire for as long as you could remember. If you didn’t have the proof tattooed on your ankle, you’d have sworn that you two were soulmates; you knew each others like the back of your hand. The only thing you ever kept hidden from the other was your tattoo, and even here it was a mutual agreement. You knew you two weren’t meant to be. No need to share that.

That was why you were so puzzled today. Your friend was acting weird. And not funny-weird. Worrisome-weird.

And, unfortunately, you’ve never been the patient type. Neither the tactful type. So, after a couple days without amelioration, you you asked what on earth was wrong with him.

He twitched. He averted your gaze. He stayed silent.

And then, eventually, he spoke.

“Yang, I…”

“I’m a girl.”

“Could you treat me as such? Please? And call me Blake?”

You froze for a second -blakebLAKE you knew this name it was RIGHT HERE ON YOUR ANKLE- before smiling softly and petting his - no, her - hair.

“Of course, sweety. Whatever makes you happy.”

Your tattoo can wait. The smile on her face is worth way more at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans girl blake yeyyyy


	3. Gorgon!Weiss/Vampire!Cinder

It’d been a while since the last time you’ve talked to anyone. To be fair, most people ended as statue before they could open their mouths.

But that woman…

“Do you happen to have any statues where bats can nap? I like bats. If I’m going to bring something back home, I want them to be comfortable.”

…she’s been here for a solid hour now. And not stoned yet.

You don’t know if you should be happy to be able to talk to someone or offended that your power doesn’t work on her.

About that...

“Excuse me, ma’am, but do you wear contacts?”

She blinks.

You blink.

She chuckles.

“Yeah. I’ve been told my eyes have a pretty creepy color. So I wear those.”

….oh.

Well, that explained a lot.

Okay, then

“I think I have a couple things that could fit for bats this way. Please follow me.. ”

Yes, follow. You’ll use the occasion to learn more about this stranger. Maybe even bond a bit.

And when you’ll be bored with her, you’ll just add another statue to your garden.

(Little did you know, she had similar plans for you.)


	4. pollination (feat platonic Ruby/Yang) soulmate au - color edition

When you were born, everything was grey.

This wasn’t surprising; for most people, the black and white lasted for twenty solid years. A newborn seeing everything in monochrome was fairly common.

When you were two, Ruby was born.

She was tiny, fragile, always sleeping. Your parents presented her to you, exhausted, smiling with glee.

You, you noticed for the first time that your father’s shirt was red.

The blue came when you were twelve.

There was a big faunus pride down the street, and you weren’t allowed outside. Though, you could watch what was happening outside from the window, and you bet you weren’t going to turn that down.

It was pretty amazing. There was a true sea of people down there; tall, small, chubby, slim, reptiles and birds, mammals and fish, fauna and humans; all here, manifesting for the same things.

You were more than a bit impressed. And you’d have stayed this way, if not for the spark you felt as your gaze went through the crowd and the sudden appearance of blue.

_“Ruby! Ruby, did you feel that?”_

She nodded frenetically. Yes. Yes she did.

Sadly, you never managed to get your eyes on whoever provoked that again.

You saw them again when you were 17, and the yellow was with them.

You’d spent an awfully long time looking for your soulmate, with Ruby’s help. All the spare time you had, in fact.

You’d never thought they’d find you first.

And yet, here they were, standing in front of your door, followed by a girl in white who finished turning the world in color to your eyes.

“I, uhm. Im not sure why I came to you, since we’re stranger and all, but… We kind of need a shelter? Only for a few days, I swear!”

You waved a hand dismissively. Behind you, you could almost feel Ruby’s grin widening.

 _“It’s okay. You two can stay here for as long as you want.”_   you said.

 _About time,_ you meant.

…

They never left again. 


	5. Penny/Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A orders something for the cute person behind the bar, it goes to the wrong person. Person A awkwardly goes to Person B and describes the situation, they end up talking all night

Your name is JAUNE ARC and all you want is to get some sleep.

The night started great enough, though. You’d gone to work, prepared a few drinks, greeted your customers, just like usual. Today was Friday; in other words, Pyrrha’s day. She’d always come by after her jogging; you were a good person to talk to, apparently. You were glad to know that.

But that was the thing. When Pyrrha came in, things started going downhill.

Not immediately, of course; you don’t end up face figuratively in the mud in a couple seconds. It started when you noticed her staring at that redhead on the other side of the bar.

And you noticed when she bought her a drink.

Unfortunately, the drink never made it to the right person. To be fair, It was that time of the night when everyone go in and you make drinks like crazy. It wasn’t your fault if you accidentally gave it to the wrong person.

Either way, Pyrrha glared at you and moved to talk to the girl. At the moment, you’d wished her good luck. She may be the invincible athlete and all, but she was still extremely socially awkward to whoever took the time to talk to her more than five seconds. That was probably why you two have bonded so quickly, actually.

But now…

God, you were starting to really regret this wish.

“…And then you know what he said?”

Those two-

“No idea! Tell me!”

Just-

“ _That it wasn’t a bramble_!”

Wouldn’t-

“Whoa seriously?”

Stop-

“I assure you!”

_Talking._

“So what have you-”

“ **ENOUGH**.”

Pyrrha almost jumped as you slammed both hands on the table. Next to her, the smaller girl blinked.

“Pyrrha, as a friend, I really like you. Seriously. I do. But it’s seven am. I was supposed to close an hour ago. I need to sleep. Badly. So please spare me the sight of you too flirting as subtly as Nora use her hammer and just kiss already.”

You see your friend’s face flushing red and her mouth opening to answer, but she is cut off by a pair of lips on her owns. Behind the bar, you yawn.

You’re so glad to see you’ll finally be able to sleep.


	6. werewolf!Yang/gargoyle!Weiss RWBY Rock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one but Person B would help Person A move in

When you’d started playing music with Ruby, you weren’t expecting a lot. Just to have a new hobby and help your sister canalizing her rage, that was all.

And yet here you were, in front your new apartment, one you bought especially to host all the hot members of your group and practice till 3 am everyday.

Setting this up was not easy; mainly, due to Weiss’s family and their reluctance to let their daughter go. But, eventually, though later than the rest of you, she managed to find a way to come.

Yeah, it was so cool. So nice.

Except that you were the one moving all her stuff in since your other teammates were writing songs and, to quote Ruby, ‘As a werewolf, you’re stronger than any of us anyway! We’ll just slow you down.’

What an evil little thing.

“And of course, you, you can’t help me, uh?”

This was a rhetorical question, of course. You could throw every single of Weiss’s packages in the sea she wouldn’t move an inch to help you. She _couldn't_ move for anything. Until the sun set, she could only stare at you through the stone eyes of a gargoyle. Hers.

God you hate supernatural stuff.


	7. Velvet/Coco witch au

“I want my fields to be fertile and  to make a lot of money” he’d said, looking at you expectantly.

“Then I’ll take your first child as a prize.” You’d answered, bowing your head slightly.

That was the plan. It had worked for your parents, it worked in stories, it was just the right prize, nothing could go wrong. Or so you thought.

But the man refused to give you the child. You knew it’d happen. Again, stories warned you. But not for the reasons you thought.

“Listen, uh, I really want to honor my part. I do! But like, my wife already promised him to another witch, so, could you, like, wait for the next one?”

He shivered at your glare. You could be pretty intimidating, when you wanted, despite the bunny ears. You weren’t a witch for no reasons.

“What the actual hell, guys? Don’t you have the slightest morals about trading your kids for money? And what am I supposed to do now, raise him in the same cottage as the other witch?!”

You were fuming. You fists were clenched, your teeth grit. You were about to cast a curse, the spell already rolling on your tongue. Nobody. No. Body. Fucked with Velvet Scarlatina.

But before you could speak, the door opened wide again, and a figure in high heels stepped inside, readjusting their shades.

“Sup, cupcakes. I’m here to get my fee.”

…

Okay, you could deal with living with that witch.


	8. White Rose, genderfluid Ruby

You met Yang first.

Your relationship was strictly professional, at first. She was your bodyguard, you were her employer, end. Unfortunately, staying next to the blonde without ending talking with her about seemingly random subjects was near-impossible, and in a matter of months you two were friends. It was pretty weird, to you, not being used to have friends and all, but it felt nice, and you liked it.

And because you liked it, when she asked you to come over to throw a party for one of her sibling, you did something stupid and accepted.

That’s how you met her sister, Ruby.

Ruby was reckless, easily excited, childish, cute, and incredibly hot. Your first meeting didn’t exactly go well, but you two still ended up close somehow.

Because you were friend with Ruby, when Yang asked you to make sure her sibling didn’t set the kitchen on fire while you went buying some flour, you also accepted. It turned out that she wasn’t talking about Ruby.

That’s how you met Reuben.

Reuben was almost the carbon copy of Ruby; he was slim, cheerful, socially awkward, and also smoking hot. Your first meeting went way better, since apparently his sister had already talked about you before, and you were glad about it.

Or you’d be, if you weren’t currently groaning in sexual frustration in your pillow because of them.

“Hey, Weiss, I’m back, you can get out of your room, your bodyguard is here to pro- whoa Ice Queen what’s wrong?”

Count on Yang to pop up at the worst moments imaginable.

“It’s your siblings, Yang.”

She blinked.

“They’re hot.”

She blinked again.

“TOO hot.”

Her face started showing genuine confusion.

“God damn it Yang I have a crush on both of your sibs okay?”

Her face lit up with understanding for a second, before faling back into complete and utter confusion. She cleared her throat, coughed awkwardly, and talked.

“Uhm, Okay. But, uh. You do realize that Rubble’s my only sib, right?”


	9. Glynda/Cinder, greek mythology au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

Glynda rarely descended to Hell. Dead people weren’t exactly her thing, and she was usually too busy taking care of other things up there to bother visiting.

But at times, like right now, she did. And it was for a damn good reason.

Like complaining to Cinder about Ozpin.

_“He’s just…So..Annoying! Urgh!”_

The ruler of Hell barely moved her head in your direction, still engrossed in whatever book she stole from one of her residents. It didn't even seem good. Judging by the cover, at least. What kind of title is ‘Ninja of Love’ anyway?

_“He keeps spiritually adopting random mortals! Like, doesn’t he realize just how confusing it must be for them to suddenly get godly powers and have him saying weird pseudo-philosophic stuff to them? Doesn’t he?”_

Cinder let out a small sight. She knew what you had to go through. One of the main reason why she ruled the underworld was to get as far as possible from the biggest troll of your trio, actually.

_“And you know what he tells me when I call him out on it?”_

She closed her book, turning her head to finally look at you. Her face didn't look like one that want to know what he said. You told her anyway.

_“'Yolo’. That’s it. That’s what he said. THAT’S WHAT HE SAID. HE DOESN’T 'ONLY LIVE ONCE’ HE’S A FUCKING GOD HE’S IMMORTAL-”_

_“Wanna make out?”_

You let out a huff of frustration. She’d interrupted you in the middle of a rant again. You rolled your eyes and gave her the same answer you gave every single previous times.

_“Yes.”_


	10. newspaper, jumanji au

_Along the Grimms you will wait, till the dice reads five or eight._

You’ve never forgotten that sentence in your entire life.And god knows you forgot a lot of things. A decade stuck in this world really messed with your mind.

The first few days, you had hope. Someone _must_ find a way to get you out of this hell. It just… You couldn’t simply be trapped here until your death! It wasn’t fair! It wasn’t _right!_

~~(Now you don’t even remember how hope feels like.)~~

The first few weeks, you'd cried every nights. You missed your father. Your mother. Your sister.

Your family.

~~(Now you barely have scraps of memories to associate with Yang’s name.)~~

The first few months, you were quiet. You never spoke a word, having nobody to talk to, and too scared to get spotted and die to try. You’d feared, at a point, that your voice would disappear forever if you kept going.

~~(You don’t know if it would have or not, because if you keep quiet most of the time, each time you reach safety you can’t help but talk, talk, and _talk_ to yourself, about everything and nothing, as a desperate attempt to stop yourself from losing the rest of your mind.)~~

_Along the Grimms, you will wait, till the dice reads five or eight._

You didn't know how it happened. It was way too quick. A second, you were jumping from tree to tree in Forever Fall, the next you felt soft carpet under your feet and an unusually bright light half-blinded you.

Then you heard the scream.

In themselves, they weren’t strange in any ways -just regular calls for help- but they made your heart miss a beat and your whole body go tense, because they were so _young_ and _human_ and s _aying real things_ and it was enough for you to run downstairs -stairsstairs _stairs_ \- and rushes into the room -dusty, wooden floor, _Yang’s_ \- they were coming from.

You saw the ursa first. Tall, spikey, roaring in rage and bloodlust.

You’ve seen so, so much worse.

It was no match against your scythe.

You saw the dices second. On the floor, white with black dots, a three and a two, those very dices you’ve used so long ago with your sister.

_Along the Grimms, you will wait, till the dice reads **five** or eight._

The last thing you saw were the teenagers. A white-haired girl and a cat-eared person. Shaking, looking at you with wide eyes, the taller one in front of the other in a protective way.

You stared. They stared. For a few seconds, nobody moved.

Then a loud, so loud, and hoarse laugh resonated in the room, tearing up your throat, bringing tears to your eyes, making the younger teens cringe and look at you like you’d just outran an asylum.

You were back.

_You were back._


	11. Schneekos, making out

You hate not being in control.

All your life, you’ve been a token to your family. A mere puppet they pulled the strings of. In fact, you’ve almost never been able to make your own choices until you entered Beacon Academy, and even now, you’re not entirely free.

However, there are times when you don’t mind being the one helpless one, as long as you give up your control freely. Like these moments when soft lips press against your mouth as your back sink into your bed, fingers entwined with those belonging to the very muscular redhead towering you.

And, let’s be honest, Ruby’s face when she storms in without knocking and catch you in the middle of a pretty intense making out session is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ past self wth is that ending


	12. Bee's schnees, beauty and the beast au

Blake was missing.

This, in itself, wasn’t specially odd. Your friend did have an habit to vanish to god knows where to read a book or pet cats. However, leaving more than a few days was rare.

The third day, you started to grow worried.

At the end of the week, you started asking people where was the last place they’ve seen them.

At the end of the second one, you flipped a table and left yourself.

You’ve gotten various answers; they went feeding the cats, they went helping Adam… But most of them pointed out to the same place: the forest. Yes, the huge one, super easy to get lost in. Yes, the creepy one, well-known for its disappeared people and probable monsters.

But, to be honest, you couldn’t care less about the woods’ reputation right now. You’ were here for a reason. And you were going to find it.

You didn't know how long you walked -the sun had the time to set and your feet to ache- but you knew that, when you found what you were looking for, it looked so unreal and your sight was so blurry you have to slap your own cheeks to make sure you weren't hallucinating.

Here, in front of you, there was a castle. And not the tiny-weeny kind of castle: The huge, super old, super impressive kind.

But what left you speechless wasn’t the size. It wasn’t the roses growing around in enough quantity to make your sibling crazy. No, it was something much, much simpler, and way more out of place.

Namely, the giant, furry, white thing roaring in frustration in front of a grinning Blake.

“You know the rules, Weiss. _Checkmate_.”


	13. Newspaper

“Guys.”

You cringe in advance. As a general rule -almost a law in the universe, you would say- team meetings are bad news. But when it's Yang calling them? Something awful is going to be said. Presumably with puns.

“Do you know what is this?”

Something is shoved roughly on the table. It’s large. Thin. Made of paper.

“It’s a newspaper.”

…So?

You don’t get it. If she was going to make a joke, she wouldn’t have her serious face. She wouldn’t wait so long to make it either. But, as much as you eye at the printed paper, you don’t see anything unusual worthy of a team meeting.

“It’s Black. And White. And Red all over.”

Something rings in the back of your head, but you can’t quite put a finger on it. Next to you, your partner makes a face. She probably understood whatever it meant.

But before she could say anything, your sister slams both hands on the table with violence, nearly breaking it in half.

“JUST LIKE YOUR UNBEARABLE SEXUAL TENSION!”

“SERIOUSLY. JUST. MAKE OUT ON THE SPOT. OR AGGRESSIVELY HOLD EACH OTHERS’ HANDS. I DON’T KNOW. I DON’T CARE ANYMORE. JUST. PLEASE.”

And with that, she shoves the table and leaves you all alone, fuming.

…To be honest, you’re not sure you understand everything that happened here.

(But it’s okay, because a few minutes later Weiss is kissing you like there is no tomorrow and Blake is rubbing their head against your shoulder, and that’s definitively not something you are against.)


	14. Bumbleby, god/dragon au

It’d been a while since the last time you’ve been called.

You lazily open an eye, yawn until every single ones of your teeth shine under the moonlight. A very long while, really.

You’ve always supposed that people had simply forgotten about you.  Not that you ever hold a grunge against them, really. You are an old god. A dragon lost in the billion others found in classic mythology. Once they stopped needing you, they stopped praying, and you eventually fell asleep. Nobody was hurt. Everything was fine.

Well, that was what you thought, anyway. But if it was, then why calling for you again? And how come anyone remember you?

You don’t know. But there is only one way to figure it out.

You stretch your legs and takes off, flying toward your shrine. You can’t help but be amazed by how much things have changed on your way. Here, the forest extended. There, fields have been made. And over there, new roads.

And then you see the smoke.

It smells like burnt wood and flesh, like war and destruction. You may be old, but you don’t forget things easily. Even after who knows how many year, some things just don’t change.

You hurry up.

You are glad you did.

Next to your old, covered in vines, shrine, there is a person. Their only hand is clasped against the remnants of their other arm, staggering. There are large red marks on their clothes, on the grass -and on your shrine.

You know what woke you up now.

You were never remembered.

It hurts a bit, you think. But soon enough you stop thinking about it, because you have to fly close enough to the ground to catch the cat-eared stranger and bring them to safety without hitting them nor hurting yourself.

You manage to do so, of course. You aren’t some kind of weak weasel god after all. Though, it takes you longer than what you’d have wanted to bring them to safety -understand: the closest town that isn’t on fire with a medic. And even longer to shapeshift into a human and find an hospital that takes faunus -apparently that’s the name of the animal people? Okay, actually, you don't find any. But you convinced them nicely to take them anyway. By snapping a table in half.

But now, again, it’s okay. They are in safe hands, recovering, and you are awake and eager to discover how have the world turned out.

You can’t wait for this stranger to wake up as well. They brought you back, you owe them some help recovering and finding a safe place to finish their life. Sure, it’d delay your exploration of the world, but oh well.

It’s not like time is something you’re missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deityquest.tumblr.com
> 
> this was kinda an unfinished sequel.


	15. Nonbinary Renora

You had more than one secret code with Ren.

Some were purely for the hell of it: secret messages on mirrors after taking a shower, sloth noises o find each others, that kind of things.

However, just because you babbled a a lot didn’t mean you were unable to  be serious. And some of your codes were really, really serious business!

Like the wristband, for instance.

This was originally your’s, but you gave it to Ren the day they came out to you.

When they wore it on the right wrist, it meant they were your boyfriend. It was how they wore it most of the time. It meant they were a he, and it was _his_ stuff you were borrowing.

When they wore it on the left wrist, it meant they were your girlfriend. These times, you helped _her_ putting on a bra and stuffing it, you picked up a cute dress from Jaune’s personal collection, and you went out. Sure, some people were dicks, at first.

But you have a hammer. And they don’t have legs anymore.

When they didn’t wear it, it meant they were your partner. These times, it was _their_ pancakes you were eating, _their_ stuff you gave back with a sheepish smile.

It might sounds complicated to others’ ears, but really, it wasn’t. And if someone ever told you it was stupid and didn’t exist and Ren was just going through a phase, well…

You booped your partners nose with the very tip of your finger. And then you booped the person’s legs with all the weight of Magnhild.


	16. Monochrome, comfort

Weiss had a serious problem with mirrors.

You’ve always prided yourself to notice tiny details. You didn’t make it so far in the White Fang hierarchy thanks to luck, after all.

And here what you’d noticed was just… Plain weird.

Which meant this was even weirder since you were talking about Weiss. Weiss didn’t do weird. Weiss did cold. Weiss did smart. Weiss did jerk.

And, apparently, when she thought nobody was watching, Weiss did waving at her own reflection in the mirror.

But today, this stopped. Today, you were asking her what was her deal.

That was the plan.

And you applied the plan.

But to be honest, of all answers, you didn’t think you’d get this one.

She shifted nervously, opened her mouth for a denial, or a snarky comeback. But she didn’t do either. She closed her mouth and looked away, muttering something you wouldn’t have understand if it wasn’t for your faunus ears.

“It just… Gives me the impression that someone cares, you see?”

Oh.

That was..

“Stupid.”

Heartbreaking.

“We’re a team. You are not alone. We all care.”

You’d have never thought you’d see Weiss smiling one day. Today was that day.


	17. Team rwby as the elite 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outsider pov.

You’ve made it.

You can’t believe you’ve made it.

Okay, sure, there is still the Champion behind the door, the last step before the end, but you think you deserve a minute to heal your pokemons first. The Elite Four didn’t go easy on you, after all.

First there was Ruby, the most famous of the group, since trainers rarely went past her and met the others anyway. Her specialty was fire, so you thought a single heavily trained water type would be enough to take care of her.

Oh boy you were so wrong.

You knew the Elite Four is composed of the strongest trainers in the region. You _did_. And yet, you thought type advantage would be enough.

Unfortunately, this kind of tactics only works if you can actually lend a hit. And this damned redhead’s pokemons were _fast_. _Too_ fast.

Half of your team went down by the time you’d beat her. Luckily, you’d bought revives, but still..

Second was Weiss. The Ice Queen, as people know her.

An Ice Queen who _doesn’t actually specialize in ice pokemon._

Sure, her strongest pokemon was one, there was no denying that. But there was also a fire type. And a lighting type. And a normal type who kept using Agility.

God bless revives.

Third was Blake. The Black Cat. The Dark Side.

For once, this one was just like you expected: dark type pokemons, sneaky attacks, trickery, the whole cocktail.

Just like you expected. Except _two times_   _stronger._

Fourth was Yang. The Burning Blonde. The one with literally no info about when it came to battling techniques or even simply used pokemons.

You’ve learnt, after a lot of digging, that she used a charizard. With her nickname, you’ve thought she’d use fire types like her sister.

After facing Weiss, you were more wary, thought.

You’re glad you were.

Those were not fire types.

Those were _dragons_.

When she sent her first pokemon, you thought this was going to suck. You were right. You were so right.

And then she sent her last pokemon.

A pokemon with a very low attack, but an indecent defense.

A pokemon using _bide_.

You had one pokemon left at the end. _One_.

You are very scared about who lays behind the Champion’s doors.

But hey. Sometimes, people have to girl up and just go, right? So that’s what you’re going to do. You take a big breath, check a last time your pokemons, and go.

You’re welcomed by a bright smile.

“Hello! My name is Penny. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”


	18. Freezerburn, cuddles

“Weiss.”

“Yang.”

“I’ve heard things.”

“Glad to hear that your ears work just fine.”

“Don’t you sass me, little Schnee. I’ve heard things about your body heat.”

”..I don’t see why this would be any of your buisness.”

“Well, I’m just saying, you’re cold, I’m hot, let’s cuddle!”

“No.”

“This is your default answer to everything.”

“So what? I’m studying, and YANG NO LET ME GO!”

“Aw, come on, doesn’t it feel nice?”

“….Okay yeah it does.”

“…Do you want me to let g-”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Oh my god just kiss already!”

“RUBBLES WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.”

“RUBY ROSE YOU FORGOT WHAT YOU JUST SAW THIS INSTANT.”


	19. RWBY wins the lottery. What do they do with the money?

“…What on Earth are we supposed to do with this?”

While it was Yang who talked out loud, this was a question everyone had in mind. What could they do with the literal mountain of liens in the middle of their dorm?

“We can’t keep it, for sure. I can’t even reach my bed.”

“It’s not like we could do a lot of things with it anyway. I mean, we’re students. We can’t buy houses or anything.”

“We could donate it? I know that one peaceful organization fighting for faunus rights…”

“Sounds good to me. Rubes?”

“Hell yeah! Weiss?”

“…”

“Weiss come on you don’t even need that money you’re already ridiculously rich!”

“Fine, fine. You’re sure it won’t end up in the White F-”

“God damn it Weiss do you really think I’d-”

“Hey I’m just asking! If it isn’t, I’m good.”

“Glad this was settled.”

“I just have one more question, though…”

“Weiss..”

“How will we carry all this money?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Oh.”


	20. Cinder/Emerald, pining

You are a thief.

It means life is easy for you. No complicated dilemmas are faced when you are a thief. No morals are needed. No friends, either.

Your hands are fast and people naive. When you want something, you just take it.

You are a thief.

Your body is young, flexible, and attractive. It serves you well when it comes to distract, jump, seduce, or run. There is nothing you cannot steal, wither it being wealth, attention, or even love.

You are a thief.

But a pair of golden eyes and a smooth voice are your daily reminders that as much as you can steal, there are things you just cannot have.

You are a thief.

But right now there is nothing you wouldn't give to get rid of your treacherous heart.


	21. Ladybug, Carmilla au

There is something wrong with your roommate.

You don’t even where to start the list of weirdness. Roobs, as you call them when you aren’t sure if they are Ruby or Reuben today, is one of the most unusual person you’ve ever met.

First, the cookies. You like cookies. Everybody like cookies. This is normal.

Eating an entire box of cookies in an hour, however, isn’t. And don’t get yourself started on how protective they are toward them. It’d be easier to pet a baby bear in front of its mother than to eat one of Roobs’s cookies. Safer, too.

Then, the sleeping schedule. You are aware you aren’t exactly a morning person. But to your knowledge, people do _not_ wake up at 6 am everyday an are still hyper afterwards.

And the weapons. Oh god the weapon.

They didn’t own any, thankfully. It was forbidden on the campus. Though, it was rather… Easy to tell that they liked everything sharp or/and able to shoot bullets. Just… All the posters on their side of the room… The way their eyes lighten up when they see a nice scythe on the internet…and the.. the books under their bed….

You shudder just thinking about it.

Yeah, your roommate is the weirdest. And it’s coming from a vampire. 


	22. Pyrruby. Just. Pyrruby.

All your life you’d been put on a pedestal.

This was normal, of course. You were the invincible warrior, after all. The one who won who knows how many tournaments, who made it on a box of cereals, who had the best grades back in Mistral.

But… you’d be lying if you said it didn’t bother you.

So, of course, when you saw Ruby staring at you with eyes full of admiration, you felt a bit hurt. When she walked toward you, you prepared yourself to give her an autograph or something similar.

“Can I see your weapon?”

That…. Was not what you expected.

“Whoa they’re amazing! How do they work? Did you make them yourself?”

Not that either.

“Did you name them? I bet you did. What’s their names? Oh wait it’s rude to ask for someone’s name without giving your own right. Yang told me that once. My weapon’s name Crescent Rose! Look!”

The scythe landed in front of you with strength.

…..

Bless that girl.


	23. Rwby as Beacon teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov outsider again. Much wow. Such view.

When you accepted to replace Ms Goodwitch at the Beacon Academy for a week, she put both of her hands on your shoulders and wished you good luck. At first, you didn’t understand why;

Now you do.

The students weren’t much of a problem, really. They were teenagers, they were hunters in training, you were kind of expecting it.

The problem was the _teachers_.

Ruby Rose was the one teaching engineering, and basically anything touching to weapons. When you walked into her class, you were expecting long speeches and graphs on the board.

You were greeted by a ridiculous amount of firearms, sharp things, a roaring fire in the middle of the room and the tiny redhead jumping from tables to tables shouting “Come on! Let’s see what you’ve got! Make me a blade that’s also a gun with what you have here!”

Weiss Schnee was the one teaching the 3D: Dust, Do and Don’t. When you’d met her, she sounded way more serious than her partner. When you walked into her class, you were expecting boring lectures and some demonstrations.

That was what you got.

Along with explosions.

For someone nicknamed ‘Ice Queen’, this woman surely had a problem with setting things on fire.

Blake Belladonna was the specialist in sneaking and stealing. Whatever related to discretion, she taught it. When you walked into her class, you don’t know what you were expecting. After what you’ve seen, you just… you don’t know.

You didn’t see a thing.

There was nobody. Or, if there wasn’t, whoever was here was hidden too well for you to see.

You slowly backed up and left.

Yang Xiao Long was the barehand fighting teacher. When you walked into her class, you were expecting the worst.

You don’t want to recall what you saw. There was fire and there was screaming, and that’s all you need to remember.

When Ms Goodwitch finally came back, you had to restrain yourself from hugging her before running away as quickly as you could.

You never, ever, set a foot at Beacon Academy again.


	24. Pyrrha/all female students

When you left Mistral, there were few things you wanted.

Getting away from your own fame. Meeting new people. Getting stronger.

 _Not_ getting a crush on every single female students you knew in this academy.

On Nora, at least, it was predictable. She was your teammate, you interacted often with her. She seemed to work completely differently from most people, and clearly didn’t give two bucks about your past achievements and fame.

Then there was Ruby, who was way more interested in your weapons than in cereal boxes. You two had fun times talking about just how did this or that worked with these or those weapons and how to improve them. And then you realized you were in love with a _15 years old_ and you had a mental breakdown.

Of course, following, was Weiss. You don’t hang out with someone and don’t expect their partners -especially someone like Weiss- to pop up at some point. You didn’t really like her, at first. Not that you hated her or anything. You were just… Indifferent. She was just like people back in your kingdom, interested with you only for your fame and strength.

But now that you knew each others better, and that you knew the side of her that weren’t all about how she looks to the world and her family…. You were screwed. You’d fallen.

Yang was… pretty much at the same time. After all, if not knowing Weiss was impossible if you knew Ruby, the same rule applied to her sister. She had the look and she had the personality, warm when Weiss sounded cold, easy-going when Ruby was awkward. You don’t know what drew you to her.

But after hours spent fighting together, you had to face the truth: your falling just didn’t stop.

Blake was next, obviously. Being close to the rest of her team, you were bound to bond with her at some time. Books weren’t really your thing, but you enjoyed a lot hearing Blake getting passionate about those. Passionate people were kind of your ultimate weakness.

Through Blake, you got to meet Velvet. Being older than you, you thought you were safe with her. She was cute, but still strong. you learned a lot about fighting with her. Also about cupcakes, but this wasn’t really relevant in the current context.

And last, of course, was Velvet’s leader, Coco. To be frank, you didn’t know how could anyone not have a crush on her. She was beauty, grace, strength of an ace and sass all in one body. And apparently, you were the perfect model for her, and you ended up trying dresses and suits for her more than once.

That was a lot of people, and you certainly didn’t expect that when you left Mistral. But in all honesty, cuddling together under a dozen of blankets, you couldn’t really bring yourself to mind.


	25. Jaune has a crush

Your name is JAUNE ARC and you have a problem. A big, big problem.

“You know, Jaune, getting a crush on a teacher isn’t that bad..”

“Yes it is! Pyrrha, I mean.. No offence, but I am a healthy teenager. I should spend my days daydreaming about other healthy teenagers. Not… not..!”

“Come on, Jaune. I mean, Ms Goodwitch is really pretty, you are not the only one-”

“Wait what.”

“…I mean…. I _could_ … Have a crush on her.”

"Oh. Well it doesn’t mean-”

“Nora too.”

“What?”

“And the entire team RWBY as well.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah. So you see, it really isn’t a big de-”

“It isn’t on Ms Goodwitch.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeh.”

“Well you aren’t the only one either. I mean ask Ren-”

“What.”

“Mr Oobleck is rather attractive, if you’re into men.”

“No I meant. Ren? How come you seem to know everything when _I_ am the team leader?”

"Guess they trust me more than you when it comes to feelings.”

“…That…. Hurt…. But anyway, uhm.”

“…What? I didn’t hear you, speak louder.”

“…ᴵᵗ ᶦˢᶰ’ᵗ ᵒᶰ ᴼᵒᵇᶫᵉᶜᵏ ᵉᶦᵗʰᵉʳ.”

“Then who-OH.”

“Yeah.”

“Port?!”

“…Yeah.”

“……oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once I read a zwei/oobleck fic


	26. Airbender au

Anger was not a feeling you were familiar with.

It was more of Yang’s thing, you see. You, you were the kind who’d look for the best in people and fight purely for the fun instead of out of impulse. You liked battling, you liked running, and you liked helping.

But as much as you forced yourself to look at the upper sides of things, as much as an airbender you were, you were still born in a family of firebenders, and their blood ran hot in your veins.

The same blood running on the ground out of your sister’s immobile body.

Anger was not a feeling you felt often. But right now, you felt like it was ravaging your flesh, boiling your blood, filling your throat with a rageful storm that just waited for the first opportunity to escape and _hurt_ and _break_.

You heard voices calling for you, trying to hold you back. You saw someone in black running toward the blonde, ignoring the rising wind, trying to help her. You felt arms wrapping themselves around you, trying to restrain you.

You didn’t care. You didn’t notice. All you knew, all you cared about, was that you were being destroyed from the inside and you needed to _let go_.

So you did.

And the wind started howling.


	27. Pacific Rim au

“I do _not_ need another partner!”

You slammed your hands on the older man’s desk, huffing. As always, he answered by taking a sip from his coffee mug.

What a tool.

"Miss. Belladonna. We are both aware of your previous partner’s… State.”

“Adam will be better in a couple months, thank you. No need to force me to go along with one of the newbies.”

“We’re not even sure if Taurus will ever be able to walk again, Belladonna. And even if he could, the facts are here: we do. Not have. Two months. Grimms are coming stronger and more numerous each days and we just can’t afford to have you out of the fights because you are too stubborn. Understood?”

“But-”

“Do you want me to call Glynda?”

You stayed quiet. You didn’t want him to call Glynda.

That was why you were here, watching perfect strangers fighting together and god they sucked to bad. The few who were actually decent just wouldn’t do well with you and you knew it.

And yet you were still stuck here, forced to watch them all.

Urgh.

Too slow. Too bold. Not cunning enough.

Too prideful. Too shy. Too insecure.

_….This one._

“You.”

Everybody froze. It was the first time you’d talked since the fights have started.

You got up and walked toward the blonde girl, grabbing a staff.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

She did not disappoint you.

**Author's Note:**

> These are so old lmao.
> 
> The tumblr's versegm btw.


End file.
